


Prissy Vamps and Fluffy Ears?

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 In Hallow Spirits [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Halloween season, Vampire asami, Werewolf Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: The werewolves and vampires aren't exactly on the friendliest terms so what happens when the wolves' alpha, Korra, and a high classed vampire, Asami, have to pair up for their academy's annual Hallow's Tournament? Vampire Asami/Werewolf Korra AU.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 In Hallow Spirits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Prissy Vamps and Fluffy Ears?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Real quick imagery for the werewolves in my fic. Yes yes, they’re mostly human looking BUT hear me out. I’m a weeb and in this fic’s scenario, it's almost the full moon. Sooo, most of the “common” werewolves can't really suppress their “wolf side” so they got their ears and tails sticking out 24/7. Korra though, is the west wing’s savvy alpha so she has better control of her wolf side allowing her to look entirely “human” BUT her ears pop out when she’s excited.
> 
> So yes, please picture Korra with fluffy ears at the top of her head when she gets excited (ah and her tail also pops out too when she supperrrr excited).
> 
> And also no, vamps aren't sparkly in my fic. They just pale ass looking people with a splash of fangs that can retract and also, when they get too excited their eyes might turn red as well. That is all for my imagery TEDtalk, enjoy~
> 
> P.S. do me a favor and go along with the competition games… LOL
> 
> 2020 In Hallow Spirits #3

“Settle down students settle down!” Professor Beifong states in an irritated voice.

“Profess, you have to be kidding! There’s no way we’re gonna team up with these bloodsuckers!”

“You meatheads took the words right out of our mouths! We refuse to associate ourselves with these mutts!”

A werewolf student growls as their tail shoots up in annoyance. “What was that?”

“You heard me,” the vampire student steps forward, “Us vamps have more class than to lower ourselves down to lowly canines’ level!”

“Why you—” the werewolf student raised his fist and was about to swing at the vampire girl before Professor Beifong boomed.

**“I said. Settle. Down.”**

The werewolf boy whimpers with his tail tucked between his legs before taking a step back while the vampire girl gulped and took a step back as well.

“This has been decided by the headmaster of our school and **both** the vampire and werewolves **will** select a representative for the west wing. As per our academies’ traditions, we will be hosting a friendly competition between the north, west, south and east wings. If you fail to choose your own representatives by sundown, the school will choose for you. That is all. Dismissed.”

Once Professor Beifong was out the door, the west wing’s werewolves began growling at the vampires. Likewise, the vampires were glaring at the werewolves with an intense glare. After a tense moment, they thankfully dispersed without blood shed. Neither of them ended up electing a representative meaning that the highest ranked honor student from the vampire’s side and alpha of the west wing were chosen as their representatives. They finally met up for the first time in the year inside of one of the practical arts classrooms.

“Alpha of the west wing, Miss Korra Wolfspade.”

Korra was seated cross legged on top of her desk before she huffed out, “Here.”

“Miss Asami Sato from the vampire west wing.”

Asami was leaning against the desk with a _very_ neutral face. “Present.”

Professor Kya nods before continuing, “Since both of your wings didn’t choose a representative yourselves, you two have been selected to participate in this year’s annual Hallow’s Tournament. As per our academy’s tradition, we will be going over the requirements for this year’s competition and it will be one of the few chances for your house to win some points.”

Asami adjusts her stance and switches the leg that she was crossing. She then crosses her arms before listening intently. Korra, on the other hand, was completely spacing out and scratched her neck before yawning.

“The events that will be held are the following: a test of speed with a baton race, a test of observation with a matching game and a test of strength with tree splitting. Mind you, there will be certain tweaks and rules that will be made.”

The vampire raises her hand. “Professor Kya, do you mind clarifying those rules.”

Kya smiles, “Certainly Miss Sato.”

That’s when Korra groans.

Asami raised an eyebrow while frowning, “You have a problem Wolfspade?”

“Nope,” the young werewolf responds while popping the ‘p.’ 

The vampire lowers her arms, “It doesn’t sound like it. Care to expand. _Partner._ ”

Korra slouches back onto the desk with a lazy huff, “Nothing much vamp, rules schmules. Why do all vamps have to be such bookworms? Just play the game! What’s the point in studying to win a competition!”

Asami turned and faced Korra with her entire body. “It’s only appropriate to _know_ the rules since we’re competing with each other. It’s a _team_ competition and I’d rather be prepared and know the rules and boundaries so that we can work _together_ with no surprises.”

The werewolf rolls her eyes, “Whatever.”

Professor Kya finally clears her throat, “Shall I carry on with explaining the rules?”

The vampire gave the werewolf a glare before looking at her professor with a warm smile, “Please.”

…

The sound of wolves howling in cheer signals the start of the first game. For once, _both_ the werewolves and vampires were cheering together for their team. Of course, they were clearly standing a good distance away from another though.

“Wipe the floor with them Korra!” A young werewolf shouts.

“Show the east wing who’s boss Asami!” A fellow vampire shouts.

When two of the students make eye contact with each other, they growl and glare at another. After a tense moment, they both let out a ‘hmfp’ before looking at their representatives.

Korra was warming up as she hops up and down in place before stretching her arms. She rolls her neck before sparing her partner a glance, “Don’t go slowin me down vamp.”

Asami finishes tying her hair into a high bun. “Took the words right out of my mouth you mutt.”

“Aah? whud you just call me—”

A loudspeaker finally booms: **“Greetings fellow werewolves and vampires! Today marks the first day of our annual Hallow’s Tournament! Our first match will be the Deathly Marathon between the east and west wings. Representing the east wing, Tahno from the vamps and Ginger from the wolves!”**

The west wing students booed at the speaker.

**“Representing the west wing, Asami from the vamps and Korra from the wolves!”**

The east wing students booed back.

**“This year’s deathly run involves several obstacle courses. The running order is up the players and it’ll first start off with scaling our academy's Behemoth Tower! Once the player climbs the wretched ten thousand stones of hell, they’ll have to grab the flag at the top and carry it down to the next location: the Siren’s River.”**

A werewolf gulped, “The tower’s basically flush.”

At the same time, a vampire gasped. “Isn’t that river below sub zero?”

**“From there, the player has to swim to the dark depths and grab the next flag and bring it to the next course: the Willow’s Forest!”**

“Whatttt, the forest is the worst to run through.” 

The werewolves began muttering between themselves.

**“Annddd as you’d expect, yes! Once you have obtained the flag, the last obstacle is the Titan’s Garden! Whoever makes it back the fastest with all the flags in hand will be the winner! The night is young… run wild mates! And, of course, we’ll be live streaming the race via bat movers so no foul play! Use what you want and we’ll also have professors on standby to escort the student to their next obstacle. Happy Hallows kids!”**

Korra absentmindedly picked out some dirt from her ears. “Ugh… so much talking.” She kicks at the dirt before scratching her head.

Asami’s eyebrow twitches, “Were you even listening? Do you even know the rules?”

“Haaahhh?” The werewolf stomped her foot, “Just run and get the flag. What else is there?”

The vampire's face was twitching, “I swear all of you werewolves are just savages. You’re all simpletons who are just meatheaded mutts!”

“What was that?” Korra snapped back, “I don't need a damned prissy vamp lecturing me!”

“Oh? So you call that lecturing? Believe me, if I did, I’d be rolling over in my grave.”

Korra began growling with her teeth flared out while Asami looked down upon the werewolf with a bloodshot worthy glare. Even their fellow west wing mates cowered back in fear from the tension that was growing.

“I-Isn’t Asami a little more heated than usual?”

“I haven't seen her this mad in quite some time. She’s usually calm and collected so this is new…”

Most of the werewolves practically had their tails tucked between their legs. “Whoa… K-Korra’s ears are out…“

“I-I know we don't get along with the vamps but isn't she being… a little aggressive?”

“I mean she is always serious about winning…”

“...”

“...”

The werewolves and vampires looked at each other before thinking the same thought. _Are we gonna be alright?_

“Well you look at that, it’s the west wing.” The snobby vampire from the east says in a mocking manner.

“Ah?” Korra’s growl immediately snaps at the incoming pale vampire. 

Asami couldn't help but notice the way Korra’s ear twitched. It made her blank out for a second before finally acknowledging her opponent’s presence. “Tahno…”

“You’re going down west wing, the east is gonna take the gold cup this year!”

Korra and Asami looked at each with the same, irritated look before glancing back at Tahno. It was as if they silently communicated before Korra snapped back at the boy. “Give me your best shot.” With a sharp _‘boo’_ she made the vampire jump back. Asami chuckles at that before covering her mouth.

Tahno cleared his throat once he regained his composure, “We’re about to find out who’s gonna win you westies.”

With a scoff, Korra turns to Asami. “You wanna go first?” 

“With pleasure.”

…

With one last hup, Asami easily pulled herself over the last brick stone. It didn't take her long to spot the flag and quickly ran over to it. Pulling it off its mount, Asami looked in the direction where the Siren’s River was. She heard Tahno approaching from behind her and she quickly tensed her legs. Lowering her stance, she shot forward in a sprint before diving off the tower. 

The wind immediately began howling in her face as she fell at great speed. The ground was quickly closing in and she even felt her hair become undone before she did a cartwheel mid air. In the matter of seconds, she slammed down onto the ground on three of her limbs. Most people wouldn't do something crazy like this. Hell, whether you're a vampire or werewolf, no one would jump off a ten thousand brick stacked tower. 

Only Asami Sato would. 

She shakes off the tingly repercussions before sprinting toward the river. But don't get her wrong, it's not as if she wanted to jump off the Behemoth Tower. It’s just that after all the calculations she did, this was the best course of action. She was more than physically capable of pulling it off and her competitive spirit wasn’t about to just “win.” She was going to dominate the east side wing once and for all. They've been annoying her for the past semester and this was the best chance to shut them up once and for all. 

The only concern she had was her partner, Korra. 

Asami didn't particularly have anything against werewolves. Heck, if anything she was on the neutral side of both races but something about this one poked her in the most irritating way possible. Was irritation what she really felt though? Whatever, she’d have time to ponder on it when she hands over the flag to Korra.

Once within reach, Asami breathed out “Here.”

Korra made this oddly charming lopsided smirk. “Heh, took you long enough.” 

On cue, the werewolf went down into a runner’s position before snapping forward. Asami blinked at the gust of air she felt as she watched Korra reach the river in no time. Winding up, Korra sucked in a deep breath before diving into the river. The shock from the freezing cold river reminded her of home. Most people would probably freeze up but thank the spirits she was born in the south. Cold was engraved in her blood.

Korra mindlessly squints around at the dark reefs before finally stumbling upon a familiar flag. With a small smile, she dove towards it. She effortlessly snaps the flag from its place before swimming towards the top. Once she was up, she let out a loud breath. Panting for air, she wipes the water from her face. Hearing a sound in the distance, she looks behind her to see Ginger jumping in the river. With a small hmfp, she quickly swam towards the edge. She was dripping wet by the time she made it over to where Asami was before shoving the flags toward her partner.

“That was quick,” Korra shakes her body slightly to shake off the water.

Asami eyes the way the water rolled down Korra’s wet attire. She definitely noticed the werewolf’s nice and very toned physique thanks to the wet clothes clinging onto her body. The fur on her ears look surprisingly soft as well. For some reason, she decides to wink. “Had a ride.” She points with her head towards the professor's carriage.

The werewolf huffs with a chuckle while pushing her wet hair back. Once she hands the vampire the flags, she says “I guess I'll see you on the other side.”

With a soft smile, Asami turns around and quickly readies herself. “I guess so.” Flexing her legs, she shoots forward in a sprint towards the Willow’s Forest. 

Korra whistles in amusement before heading towards the professor. “Did vamps always have a nice ass?”

Asami made it into the forest in no time. Running aimlessly around, she looked left and right but the flag was nowhere to be found. Humming to herself, she decides to jump up towards the top of the tallest tree. In her search, she spots Tahno in the distance before clicking her tongue.

“Tch, he made it this far already…”

Ignoring him, the vampire focused on her objective. She scanned the forest far and wide before noticing something flow in the distance. With a sly grin, her eyes flash red.

“Found it.”

Once the flags were secure on her belt, she lunged forward. Branch after branch, she made it to the flag in an instant. She quickly plucks it from its place before leaving the forest. In no time, she was in front of the Titan's Garden.

“You better hurry. They're catching up,” she hands Korra the three flags.

Korra had dried up somewhat and her ears were _definitely_ fluffy while her shirt was still damp. As she stood there, Asami couldn't help but think to herself. _I wanna pet those… looks soft._

Whistling in amazement, Korra takes the flags before firmly stuffing them into her belt. _Damn… her eyes flashed red earlier… that was oddly… hot?_ “I'll be off then.” 

Shaking off her hands, Korra jumped forward. Compared to the Willow’s Forest, Titan’s Garden was a rocky ass terrain and most vampires and wolves alike had a hard time getting around. Trees were easier to get around thanks to the abundance of branches but, these rocks were a different story. It wasn’t a lie that anyone would struggle to just get around here but, there was no way Korra’s alpha pride would let a little fear stop her. When a rock shifts beneath her foothold, she loses her footing and her arm immediately snaps upward. She narrowly manages to grab onto the jagged cliff before dangling in the air.

“Shit that was close.”

Suspended in the air, Korra looks around her surroundings. There wasn't much to land on let alone grab and she wasn't about to get impaled by a rock, that wasn't her kink so she’ll pass. As she scratched the back of her head, her ears twitched when they heard a noise in the distance.

“Oh my. Well would you lookie here, fancy seeing you here Korra.”

Korra glances up to see Ginger peaking over the ledge. She sighs before saying, “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing! I couldn't help but notice ya so I thought I’d drop in to say hi.”

“Oh please, we all know you’d never drop in just to say _‘hi.’_ I haven't seen the flag yet so hurry and get out of my sight, shoo shoo!” She flicked her hand at Ginger.

Ginger gasps in offense, ”How can you say that! Here I was about to offer you a hand but I guess you don't need it. Hmmfp.” Her tail wags before she waves tauntingly, “I guess I’ll see you at the finish line Korra, byeee~!”

Korra rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah… now then…” she grabs her chin with her free hand before closing her eyes. She hummed to herself in silence before focusing on Ginger’s steps. Her ears twitch again when she hears her rival shout in the distance. _“Yes, here it is!”_

With a sly grin, Korra had a toothy smirk. “Thanks Ginger~”

Lifting up her legs, she rests them against the cliff before tensing her body. Most of the muscles in her body flexes and her feet dung into the wall. It wasn't long until Korra shot forward and leaped a _far_ distance off the wall. She easily soars past the bottomless pit before swiftly dashing through the rocky terrain. In no time she caught up with Ginger who was still in the middle of grabbing the flag.

“W-What?! Korra?! How’d you—”

Korra snatches the flag from its place with a bright lopsided grin. “Thanks Ginger, I owe ya one! Finding this flag was a pain in the arse!”

The alpha quickly bolted for the finish line and Ginger was screaming in disbelief. “That's not fair! You can't just copy me!”

A low snarl of excitement sounded off as the finish line was in sight. “You snooze, you lose!” 

Korra comes to a messy stop once she passes the finish line. The ground beneath her feet was dug up and she stands up tall with a victory stance when she sees Ginger in her dust. “Yeah!” With a victorious laugh, she held up the last flag in her hand. The west wing students immediately began cheering from where they were watching.

“Wooahhh!”

“Yeahh!”

“Aaawwhooooo!”

“Hahaha yes!”

Asami walks up to Korra with an amused look. “That was a close call,” with an eyebrow perked, she watches as Korra’s tail flaps back and forth.

Korra walks over to her partner and gives her a high five which she barely catches. “Nah, not even! I totally had it in the bag!”

“Mmhmm… sure you did. That was a nice match though, nice job.“ Okay, Asami wasn't going to lie, the way Korra’s tail wagged back and forth was pretty cute for a mutt. What she really wanted to do though was pat her head. Those damned fluffy looking ears were twitching again.

Korra's eyes were still sparkling with that stupidly bright grin of hers. “Thanks, you weren’t bad yourself. Not too bad for a vamp.”

 _Oh fuck it._ Asami reached forward and she plopped her hand on Korra’s head. She had a blank face as she rubbed it nonchalantly before her hand scratched that (confirmed) fluffy ear. A slight smile formed on her lips as she patted Korra’s head. After she was pleased, she retratched her hand.

Korra was in slight shock as her cheeks grew red. She dropped the flag before grabbing onto her ears, “W-W-W-What was that for?!”

“Nothing,” she responds mindlessly, “I just felt like petting you.”

The werewolf practically exploded as her tail shot up right along with her ears. “Duh-I-I-I uhhh um…”

The announcement speakers finally flared up: **“And there we have it folks! The winner of this first match goes to the west wing! Stay tuned for the next game kids, we’ll be back at it tomorrow and now we’ll begin the match between the north and south after things are prepped! Hang on tight for the next round!”**

Smiling, Asami turned around first. “I’ll see you tomorrow then partner?”

Korra was blushing bashfully for some reason. “Y-Yeah… c-catch ya tomorrow…”

Flicking her hair back, Asami strutted away and Korra couldn't help but gawk at the prissy vampire. She rubbed her ears before mumbling, “Damn that prissy vamp…”

…

**“Alrighty folks! You know what time it is! It’s time for the ultimate test of observation! In tonight's match, the vampires have to team up with their partner to guess the correct pair! It’s a little tricky alright! As they're separated from across campus, their only form of communication will be through the magic ball radio!”**

Korra started picking at her ear. Competitions like this bored her cause it was a game of observation and patience but who has time for that?

**“The vampires have to carefully watch the swifties, who are located at the mountains, who’ll choose a random image card! Once the player identifies it, they’ll have to rely carefully on their partner who then has to choose the corresponding tarot card off the Wall of Mishaps! Not only will it be a battle of observation, it’ll be one if wits as well! Oh did I forget to mention both teams will have to face another in this round?!”**

Then again, Korra’s ear popped up in excitement as she made a smug grin. “I ain't gonna let no northies take the cup!”

Her werewolf rival scoffs, “Don’t get your hopes up Korra. I'm taking the cup this year.”

She immediately groaned, “We'll see about the Kuvira.”

**“Tonight's challengers are the west wing’s pair, Asami and Korra while the north wing’s pair are Opal and Kuvira! Who will win this match?!”**

Smiling, Opal rubs her check. “We may be friends but I'm not going easy on you Asami!”

Asami smiles back, “I wouldn’t dream on it.”

“I wish you luck Sami, I heard that Korra’s… not exactly the best student out there.”

Her friend frowns, “I can tell, she seems like the… laid back type.”

“Trust me, I’d trade partners with you in a heartbeat. Kuvira’s like the opposite. A total drill sergeant!”

Chuckling slightly, Asami tilts her head. “Explains why the east’s notorious alpha is called the great uniter.”

Opal groaned, “Tell me about it, at least she’s not gonna be your sister in law. She’s getting married to Bataar Jr. apparently.”

Asami cringed, “Ouch. Good luck.”

“Thanks…” with a sigh, the announcer finally announces the beginning of the match.

**“Alright folks! It’s time for the next game to begin! Who’ll win the match? We’re about to find out!”**

With a soft smile, they both looked forward. It didn't take long for swifties to appear in the distance.

Opal immediately raised an eyebrow when she saw the shapeshifters flashing drawings at an insane speed. “Wow… that’s quite…”

“Fast and small,” Asami finishes.

They both sigh.

Korra’s voice sounds off from the crystal ball connected to Asami’s earpiece. _“Heya, what’s taking so long?”_

Asami rolled her eyes. _Really? The match just literally started._ “Give me a sec, I'll tell you after I figure it out.”

Korra groaned before she muttered, _“Vamps and their sweet ass time.”_

That struck a nerve. Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. They were bright red and she began using her vampiric sight. Her pupils dilated as they followed the swifties every movement before she swiftly voiced out. “The fool.”

Jerking up, Korra wasn’t anticipating such a quick answer. She quickly eyes the wall before spotting the card. By the time she reaches forward, she loses the card just at the tip of her finger. 

“First come first served.”

Korra growled at Kuvira.

**“Kuvira scores the first point! Where will this match end up!”**

Asami snorted, “Real smooth.”

_“Oh hush! Hurry with the next!”_

One round after another, the game was reaching its end and they were neck and neck nine to nine. Asami was the least amused one since she’s been glaring at this stupid swiftie for more than she’d like. Why did it have to shift into weird and obscure shapes? Why did it move so damn fast? With a sigh, she used more effort than she’d like before spitting out, “The moon!”

Gritting her teeth, Korra eyed for the last of the three cards. Of course, it was closer to Kuvira. The fun part about this annoying card wall was that the cards themselves were making a 360 turn. Not to mention every card that had previously taken was replaced by a blank card as a distraction. Wolfing out, Korra howled before projecting herself forward and snatched the card out of Kuvira’s reach just in the nick of time. She growled in aggression as her tail stood up straight in preparation. Kuvira was in the same predicament as well, both her eyes and tails were out.

By the time Asami sputters, “The devil,” Korra is just an inch away when Kuvira snatches it from within her reach. 

**“This is it folks! This intense battle is neck to neck and this last point will settle the match!”**

Korra snarls in aggression again and her eyes flash silver hue. Asami finally voices out the last card. “Lovers.”

Something about the way Asami said that word made an electrifying sensation shot down her spine. Korra felt all the hairs on her body stick up as she fell forward to grab the last available card. Of course, Kuvira was out to grab it as well but Korra narrowly managed to beat her by a split second.

“Yes!” Korra makes a toothy grin, “ _YESS!! Hahhaa! Yes! AWHOOOO!”_ The west wing’s alpha howled until her partner was in sight. She quickly ran towards her before saying “Hey there, nice work! Not too shabby for a vamp.”

Asami gave her a smile, “You had me worried there for a sec.”

Korra sticks her tongue out while wagging her tail. “Sorry.”

Smiling slightly, the vampire couldn't help herself and pat the wolf's head again. She softly scratched her head but this time Korra lowered her head for Asami. Wagging her tail, Korra huffed in delight before the announcement finally boomed off again.

**“The second game goes to the west wing! Just a few more matches left and the Hallow’s Tournament will reach its end… stay tuned for tomorrow's match as the west wing will face off their last opponents! Who will take home the gold cup? We’ll find out tomorrow!”**

Rubbing Korra’s ears repeated, Asami hummed in bliss before letting go. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

The werewolf’s ears immediately flopped downwards as she extended out her hand. “Asami w-wait!”

The vampire stopped in place before facing her and it was as if she flipped her hair on purpose before she says, “Yeah?”

Twiddling her fingers, Korra’s tail swipes left and right. “You um… wanna… get a drink?”

Asami was slightly surprised before smirking softly. “I didn’t know werewolves like pats that much.”

“What?!” Korra blushed furiously as her ears and tail shot up. “No I don't!” She totally did. Well… depending on the person of course. For some reason this prissy vampire always scratched her good spot. “N-Nevermind! Forget it! I'm gonna go shower!” 

At that the young werewolf stomped away leaving the vampire to laugh to herself. Asami shakes her head slightly with a sly smile before heading towards her room. “What do you know, wolves can be cute too.”

…

**“Alrighty folks! The moon has come and it's time for the last match! Now, this last game is the simplest and most straightforward! As you all know, the Never Ending Forest is always such a pain around this time of the year! Trees are popping out left and right! With that said, the task is cutting down these pesky trees! No weapons are allowed, just you and your partner!”**

Korra cracked her neck while Asami rolled her wrist.

**“Tonight's match is starting off with the battle between the west and south! Who will win this mighty deforestation?! Each team has ten minutes and itssss time to cut!”**

Korra takes a peek at her partner, “Wanna bet who’ll cut more? If I win then I get to take you out to a drink!”

Asami smiled back, “Sure and if I win… hm… I’ll decide after.”

“Sure, deal!”

**“Readddyyyyyyy…”**

Both Korra and Asami ignore the south’s words and taunts. They simply stared at each other with excited grins and it didn’t take long for Korra’s ears to pop up. Asami immediately giggled at that and her lips curled into a smile before the announcer continued.

**“And go!”**

The west wing’s pair shoots forward, leaving a dent in the ground of their presence. Within minutes, Korra was busy knocking down trees with her fists while Asami was snapping them left and right. By the time the bell rang, signaling the end, both Korra and Asami had already cut down an amount that single handedly beat the south wing by a landslide.

Asami breathes out some controlled breaths as her eyes settle down to her usual green shade. “How’d you do?”

Korra wipes her nose feeling proud as her tail swiped left and right, “Five hundred sixty!”

With a smile, Asami wipes the sweat from her forehead with her shirt. Noting the way Korra eyed her, she smirks before saying, “Five hundred sixty nine.”

The werewolf’s mouth dropped as her ear twitched. “What?! Noo!”

Watching her tail flop down and ears fall down, the vampire couldn’t help but tease. Asami walks forward before leaning in close to Korra’s ear. She was just an inch away when she blew on it. Korra yelps and she happily continued her pursuit when an eyebrow cocked, feeling the heat that was emanating from her red ear grow. Asami eyes the mover bat from the corner of her eye before moving just out of its sight and softly nipped Korra’s ear.

“??!!”

Korra froze in place before jumping back when Asami let go.

“W-W-W-What?!”

Her ears flopped down and she quickly grabbed onto the one Asami bit.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-You b-b-b-bit me?!”  
  
Raising her finger up to her lips, Asami motioned a shush before whispering, “About that bet… come to my room after the tournament ends.”

Korra twitched in embarrassment before she watched this damned prissy vampire’s hips sway away. Her jaw was hung low once again and she was starting to wonder if she was possessed. “T-The hell this vamp do to me…”

At first, Asami was your typical bookworm and stuck up vampire. After that, she was pretty cool and intense as she was. Then, she was this amazing vampire that helped her be neck and neck with her rival and finally, she was this (sexy) vampire that easily toyed with her heart and body (mostly ears). Korra couldn't believe it. She’s been the alpha representative for the west wing since she enrolled and never once has a vampire toyed with her as much as Asami did.

Who was she?

Either way, it didn't matter. Korra was about to find out after this tournament. She shakes her head before running after her partner. Then, after a few more matches here and there, the west wing was eventually awarded with the gold cup. Not to mention, throughout this competition, Korra and Asami had made the school’s gossip page about being the next power couple.

Couple?

When the heck did that happen?

Korra didn’t really have time to process these rumors and it wasn’t until she found her back slamming against a door that she realized she didn't care. The way Asami pinned her against the wall and the way her tongue was wrapping around hers felt surprisingly good. Letting out a muffled moan, Korra grunted before pawing her back. She fisted her stupidity long and luscious hair before switching their kissing angles.

“M-Mmh… fuck…”

Asami retracted and a trail of saliva escaped from Korra’s mouth. Her eyes were gradually growing dark in color as she practically moaned out, “For a mutt you don't taste half bad.”

Korra gulps feeling thirsty. “Well for a bloodsucker, you’re not too shabby at kissing.”

The vampire smirked. “Thanks.”

 _Wait. Did I just compliment her? Shit?!_ Korra’s ears twitched before she froze up when Asami slid her leg between hers. She started blushing when Asami closed in on her neck and licked it with the tip of her tongue.

“Mmh… I wonder what werewolves taste like?”

Her teeth grazed along her neck.

“Heh,” Korra grinned, “Well it’s gonna take more than this to get a taste of me. I’m quite priceless if I say so myself.”

Asami laughs, “I guess I should start working for it.” She pulls Korra over to her bed and pushes her down, “I hope you have as much energy as you seem to have, I’m quite… demanding in bed. I’d hate to tire you out for your alpha duties.”

“Oh…?” Korra quickly flipped their positions and pinned Asami on the bed. “Aren’t you still quite prissy?” She ripped off her top and exposed her toned abdominal. “Let’s see how miss honor student holds up with an alpha.”

Asami slyly smirks, “Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?”

“You tell me.” Korra started leaning down slowly, too slow for the young vampire in fact.

“Oh shut up and fuck me already.”

With a bright lopsided grin, Korra happily complies. “With pleasure.”


End file.
